Clerkin' Around
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Moving can be hard. Especially when you're moving to a new state and don't have a fuckin' clue who anyone is and where everythings at. Luckly, the good 'Ol Quick Stop Clerks are willing ta help ya out. OC Sory


_Oh, jungle love, that's right  
Can't nobody fuck with me, uh  
I got a bearskin rug  
I got a fireplace 2  
And I'm all the way wild, baby  
Oh, the things I could do 2 U_

_Hey!  
Jungle love Jungle love Jungle love  
Yes, yes!_

_Ha ha!  
Aah, that's it, that's it  
Hold on  
Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Sh! Ha ha!_

_"Good morning New Jersey! You're tuned in to 99.3 KISSFM! And that was Jungle Love by Morris Day and The Time, finishing off their song at eight A.M. on this beautiful Saturday!-"_

_**WHAM!**_

The sound of the happy radio host was cut off, as groans and curses were heard coming from under the bundle of dirty clothes, bed sheets, and comic books on the bed next to the alarm stand. A slightly tanned hand could be seen laying limply on top of the alarm clock, as ts slammed off before being knocked to the ground as the hand retreats back under the pile.

"Mrraow!" A fat, black with white paws and patches, cat jumped from the floor onto the pile, pawing at the foot hanging out of the bed pile, causing the person underneath to moan, and curl their feet in, under the pile, and away from the cat. "Go away, Twitch! I'll feed you later!" A muffled voice moaned, before the pile shifted, indicating that the person underneath had turned to their side.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell. _

_Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die. _

"Ugh! Gosh dammit!" The pile of bed mess shifted, as the slightly tanned hand reached out from under the covers to the bed stand, grasping and grabbing their cell phone, before pulling it under to their head.

"What!" The pile's voice asked with irritation and slurred words, as a load, female, voice was heard on the other line. "No... Its eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday! Of course I'm not up!" The voice grumbled back, before another line of female screeches was heard on the other line. "No. I haven't finished unpacking." Their was more yelling for three minutes, before the pile's voice growled and sighed. "Alright, mom! Geeze! Ive only been in Leonard, New Jersey for one night, and you're already telling me my life sucks!"

The pile of clothes shifted up, before crashing around on the floor and on the other side of the bed, as young women of the looks of twenty-two, with wild, mid-black length, raven black hair under a cotton, tanned with brown strips, army cap that was a half a size to big. She stared down at the phone in her hand with ice-blue eyes, as the women on the other line, her mother, continued on in a raving hiss. "Look, mom! I'm up! I'll start unpacking today, OK! Bye!" Not letting her mother finish, the raven hair girl shut her phone, cutting her mother of mid rant.

"Nosy bitch!" The raven haired young woman mumbled, as she pushed the mess on her bed off her and to the side, before throwing her feet and self off the bed, before stepping over her mess and stepping out of her room into the living room, before making a left into the small kitchen of the two bedroom and one bathroom house she was renting.

She had just moved in Thursday night, and had spent all of Friday searching through her boxes to make sure non of her belongings hadn't gone missing or been left behind Texas, her home state. After searching through close to forty boxes, she had eventually passed out on her bed while folding her clothes, hence the mess on her bed.

In the kitchen, she padded across the cold kitchen floor, to her bare covered white fridge. Opening the door, she stared with tired and twitching eyes, as she realized all she had in her fridge, was two bottle of half finished red Gatorade, some two months old expired milk that was probably from the last people that had lived her, and a half eaten pink bucket of Central Dairy cottage cheese.

"Fuck!" The girl groaned, as she slammed the door shut, before stomping over to the cabinets, searching through each one, only to find they were all bare, save for a bag of Meow Mix cat food. "Man! I need to go shopping!" She sighed, as she reached in the cabinet and pulled out a small, green, bowl, filling it with cat food, before placing it on the ground for Twitch, who had been rubbing against her leg and meowing the whole time.

Running her hand down her face, the young women sighed as she stormed into her room and grabbed a pair of baggy male jeans that had belonged to her ex-boyfriend, before pulling a size to big, black, Transformers shirt with a blue and white Autobot symbol on the front, leaving her half a size to big cotton, tanned with brown strips, army cap on as she tucked her hair under her hat, before grabbing her car keys, wallet, and cell phone off the counter, stuffing them in her large front pockets.

"I'll be back later, Twitch. No house parties while I'm gone, OK?" The young women mumbled to her cat as she walked past it, before exiting out the front door, shutting it before she made her way down the lawn to her the car she had owned since she was fourteen almost fiftenn, her two-thousand-three, blue, Chevy Malibu.

Unlocking the car and jumping into the front, she shut the door and started the car. "Ok... So I think I saw a small groucerie store about three blocks from here on my way through," She mumbled, as she turned up her radio, heading down her street. "Guess i can get something to last me til Monday." With that spoken thought, the young women made a left turn down a neighborhood rode, her music blasting from the car radio.

_Are you tired of hanging out in your  
Car and getting sweated by the boys in blue? tired  
Of getting shot by your best friend and not recieving  
Any medical attention cause of lack of insurance?  
If these are a few problems that plague you and  
Your friends, this november when you go up that  
Ballid box and you see the proposition marked  
Fuck you, you know what to do.._

_Tired of the boyz in blue, running up  
On your crew, you know what to do...tell em fuck  
You! its a proposition, fuck you fuck you, its a  
Proposition_

_Hangin on back in the streets wit  
Your peeps smokin weed, drinkin brew, you aint  
Got a clue, fuck you, its a proposition,  
Fuck you fuck you, its a proposition_

Lightly bobbing her head to the music, only half way listening to the lyrics, she raised a brow as she spotted what she was looking for. "Quick Stops... Huh." She mused, as she pulled up to the parking lot, parking infront of a large, white, sign that read 'I assure you! we re open.'

Stepping out of her car, she slammed the door shut and pressed the lock on her key chain, as a sound of someone singing caught her attention. Following the sound, she spotted two guys standing against a wall to the right of a store called RST Video's. One was a tall, skinny, guy wearing a gray snow cap over long, wild, blond hair, and a large amount of black and white clothes and coat. He was banging his head up and down wildly, as loud music, Alice in chains it sounded like, as he danced around like a psychopath! Next to the dancing blond was a larger man in a black trench coat, with a dirty white cap turned backwards and covering his long, wild, black hair and equally black facial hair, as a cigarette hung lazily from his lips while he softly bobbed his head along with the music.

Her eyes meet with his briefly, before she shrugged and stuffed her hands into her large pockets, before making her way up to the Quick Stop entrance way, entering as a large man with coffee walked briskly out the door and to his car, mummbling something about 'fucking disrespectful punks'.

Raising a brow at the man, she shrugged again before, before entering the slowly closing the door. Once inside, she found herself in a simple convenience store. Looking to her left she found someone sitting at the counter with a magazine covering their face. Upon further inspection, she was surprised to find it was a pornographic magazine. Wrinkling her nose in disbelief, she shook her head, before turning down one of the rows, grabbing a carrying cart, as she made her way to the 'Cup of Noodles', throwing in at least ten, before grabbing a small box of Brown Sugar Poptarts and Lucky Charms off the shelf beside the ramen cups.

Satisfied, she made her way to the milk, and searched each date quickly, before grabbing a two percent gallon of of white milk that would last for a month before it expired. She went to the juice section and grabbed a thing of Sunny-D, before deciding that she had enough.

Making her way to the front, she grunted as someone came around the corner of the row she was exiting, bumping into her, causing her to almost drop her basket. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" Her eyes widened, and her teeth clinched, as she realized she had just been called a dude! Her head rose slowly, and she found herself staring at a twitchy teen, with perfectly trimmed and brushed hair hair that was just pass his ears, wide brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing belted to his waist jeans and a white Transformers shirt with a red and white Autobot symbol on the front, and a surfer necklace around his neck.

His eyes lit up as they landed on her shirt, before he was jumping up and down and clapping with glee, causing her to step back, totally freaked out. "You like Transformers, too?!" He asked, his voice raising slightly in pitch, as he stared at her with hopeful eyes. She gave a weak smile, as she nodded, crying out in shock as the teen suddently threw his arms around her shoulders and squeezed the life outta her, shaking her around as he jumped with joy!

"I knew it! I knew there were other Transformers fans that would come here! Have you seen the new live action one, Revenge of the Fallen? Whose your favorite Autobot? Would you be interested in helping me with my dedication website to the Transformers?!" His mouth was running a mile a minute, as he released her from his death hug, following her up to the counter as she tried to get away from him, totally freaked out by the sudden hug attack.

"Hey Go-bot! You're freakin' the guy out with your fuckin' lame ass Transformers shit! Cut it out!" She looked away from the now pouting teen, to the porno reading store clerk, who had lowered his magazine, and was rolling his eyes at the teen as he chewed open mouth and hard on a piece of gum. He was wearing a red baseball cap turned around over dirty blond hair. He had on a white shirt under a red vest and a simple pair of jeans.

The young teen made a pouting face, as he lowered his head, before slowly turning around and making his way towards a side door that she guessed lead to the back storage area. She stared at the spot where the teen had been standing, before turning to the older male with a raised brow hidden under her army cap.

He stared at her with a raised brow as well. The two stared at each other with blinking eyes, as he chewed on his gun and she bit down on the inner part of her cheek, before she placed her carrying cart on the counter quietly. He looked from her to the food, before sighing, as he pulled out a paper bag and opened it, before he began to ring up her food, lazily tossing it into a paper bag.

"Randal! What did you say to Elias, now?!" She jumped slightly, whipping her head to her right as a man with black hair and equal black facial hair stepped through the back door, before making his way behind the counter to the other male, who she guessed was Randal.

"Oh don't come in here playing mother hen on me, Dante! Go-Bots the one who was out here jumpin' all over this guy!" Randal exclaimed, shoving the last bit of her purchase into the bag, before tapping a few keys on the cash register, before a bill shot out of the top, and a price showing sixteen dollars and fifty five cents. She reached in her wallet and produced twenty bucks, handing it to the clerk Randal, as the other male, Dante she guessed, was staring at Randal with disbelief, before his eyes turned on her, then her shirt, before he gave a moan as he ran his hand from his forehead down his face.

"Oh. Oh sir, I am soo sorry! It- Elias- He just gets carried away sometime! I promise, sir! It wont happen again-" At this point she cut him off, her eye twitching in annoyance. "Ma'am, dude! Ma'am! I'm a girl, ya fuckin' ass hats!" She growled, lifting up her shirt and revealing her black bra covered breast, before lowering her shirt back down and grabbing her bag of purchased goods. "The Names Kia! Kia Hawkins."

Dante's eyes were wide, and Randal's mouth was hanging open slightly in slack, as Kia shifted her hat, allowing her hair to fall down in ribbons from their hold. "Shit! That's like the fifth time you people have accused me of being a dude!" She foamed, stuffing her change into her right pocket. "And don't worry about what the nerd boy did! He ain't the first boy ta have geek-gasim cause of me. And he probably wont be the last!" Pulling her hat back down over her forehead, Kia shifted her bag up and turned to the door.

"Thank-you! Have a nice day! Good-bye!" And with that, Kia stormed out of the small convenience store to her car, leaving Dante and Randal with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Ignoring the loud music coming from the two males still hanging off the wall, Kia quickly placed her food into the back of the car, before shutting the door and jumping into the front, starting the car, and quickly backing up and shooting down the road from the store, making her tires screech as she left.

As soon as she was a block away from the convenience store, Kia let out a groan, as she ran her hand from her forehead down. "I can't believe I just did that." Shaking her head in disbelief at her action, Kia slowed down as she spotted her house.

"New Jersey... Home for flashing and psychotic fanboys."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eh... I don't really know if I'll continue this. This was mostly just a Clerks spur of the moment I had after watching all my Kevin Smith DVD and VHS collection. **

**So if you like it... Yay! But I really don't know if I'm going to continue on with this. *Shrug* Who knows. We'll see.**


End file.
